1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for the storage and disposal of medical waste. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medical mailer box assembly which when first mailed to a patient contains appropriate medical supplies and instruments which after use can be disposed of in a medical waste container provided with the mailer box assembly. The medical waste container is then sealed and replaced back inside of an exterior box of the medical mailer assembly and mailed to an appropriate location for incineration.
2. Discussion of the Background
The prior art demonstrates a number of devices which are for the purpose of disposing of medical waste and materials. In recent years, with the heightened awareness of such diseases as hepatitis and AIDS, the safe containment and disposal of medical waste and instruments has become an increasing concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,755 to Meseke et al discloses a disposable container made of cardboard or a synthetic material for disposing of medical waste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,567 to Taylor discloses a specimen mailer comprised of two polystyrene foam parts which are surrounded by a mailing envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,052 to Lambert. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,164 to Stein et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,114 to Higgenbotham, all reveal disposable containers for medical waste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,554 to Sawaya reveals a polypropylene container for disposing of syringes.
In certain types of diseases, such as diabetes, patients typically receive and administer medication on their own. For example, a typical diabetes patients will give his or herself daily shots of insulin by means of a hypodermic needle. Upon using the hypodermic needle, a need arises to dispose of it in a proper and safe manner.
Thus, a need is seen for a medical mailer box assembly which can provide a patient with needed medical instruments and materials and which is provided with means for disposing of the instruments and materials in such a manner that the box assembly can be repackaged, with the used medical instruments and materials safely secured therein, and mailed to an appropriate location for incineration.